Zing, Zing, Zing Went My Heartstrings
by Alcandre
Summary: A/U Serena, a hard working young woman meets a guy on the city bus on the way home.


Alcandre - Zing, Zing, Zing Went My Heartstrings   
  
  
  
  
Title: Zing, Zing, Zing Went My Heartstrings  
Author: Alcandre  
Rating: Good ol' G  
  
A.N. This fic is based on "The Trolly Song" from the musical "Meet Me   
in St. Louis." I'll have some of the lyics after the story but   
not all of them, they don't all apply to the story's theme. Oh, I don't  
own Sailor Moon or The Trolly Song (yes, that's the real name). If you   
have any comments, reactions, or even ideas I will gladly take them.   
Please, please e-mail me! I love e-mail! E-mail is GOOOOOD! (Okay, I'm  
gonna stop!) Oh, I wanna thank all my buddies! Especially My Mina, Wonder Woman,  
and Raye! You guys are the best! Alrighty, on with the show...er, story!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena sighed as she leaned up against the lightpost. What a day!   
First, she had been late for work because the stupid city bus broke down,   
then her boss had gotten mad at her and screamed and ranted for an hour,   
and then she missed her lunch hour because of a meeting. All she wanted to   
do now was go back to the apartment she shared with her best friend Mina and   
go to bed.  
The roar of a motor caught Serena's attention. 'Yes!" She thought   
inwardly. 'The bus!' She was the only one at her stop, so she got right on   
the bus. She smiled at the driver as she stepped on and he smiled back.  
"Miss," he said simply.  
Serena surveyed the seating options. There weren't many. Sighing once  
more, she took one of the few empty seats big enough for two people. She   
laid her head back on the crummy headrest and closed her eyes. It was going   
to take the bus around an hour to get to her side of town, so she prepared  
for the long ride.  
The bus made a few stops but Serena didn't notice until she felt   
someone standing beside her seat. She looked over and gasped. A dashing   
(yes, dashing) young man, a few years older then her, was standing there,   
smiling at her. He had a bright green tie and his ebony hair shone a little  
in the cheap bus lights.  
Serena felt herself blush. She was staring. 'But goodness,' she thought,  
'He's quite handsome!'  
The man winked at her and acted like he was tipping a hat at her. "May I   
take this seat beside you, Miss?"  
Serena nodded and watched as he sat down beside her. He smiled and said,  
"I hope I didn't step on your feet."  
She laughed. "No."  
"Good." He said. "You were just so silent."  
Serena blushed again and looked at her lap. "Sorry. I'm just tired."  
The man chuckled. "I know the feeling."  
Serena loved his laugh. She wanted to hear it all the time.  
"My name's Darien Chander." he said politly.  
"Serena Tolkeson."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Tolkeson."  
"Oh, it's just Ms." Serena said quickly. "I'm not married."  
Darien smiled. "Oh."  
Serena felt her heart give a little leap. God, was he wonderful!  
For the next half hour, the two young adults talked about their lives. Serena  
found out that Darien was a doctor at the local hospital and had gotten off   
early   
for once, which was why he was on this particular bus. He wasn't married and   
loved reading and classical music.  
Too soon, Serena's stop came up. She reluctantly got up. "It's been great   
riding  
with you, Darien." She started to leave but she felt him grab her arm. She   
turned   
back around to meet his wonderfully blue eyes.  
"Please, can you come to dinner with me tommorrow night?" he asked.  
Serena gasped and managed a 'yes.' He smiled and grabbed her hand, giving it   
a   
quick kiss.  
"I'll pick you up at seven."  
Serena nodded and walked off the bus and up to her and Mina's apartment in a   
daze. She unlocked the door and ran in.  
"Mina! Mina!" She shouted.  
"What?" a voice shouted back over the music playing in the den.  
"Where are you?"  
"Kitchen!"  
Serena ran to the kitchen and grabbed Mina. "I've got a date!"  
Mina's eyes widened. "What?!"  
"He's wonderful! I met him on the bus." Serena said. She then proceeded to   
tell  
her best friend all the details. She didn't notice the music in the den until   
she  
finished the story. She smiled and gazed off into space as she listened to the   
song.  
  
Clang, clang, clang went the trolly.  
Ding, ding, ding went the bell.  
Zing, zing, zing went my heartstrings.  
From the moment I saw him I fell.  
  
He tipped his hat and took a seat,  
He said he hoped he hadn't stepped upon my feet.  
He asked my name, I held my breath,  
I couldn't speak because he scared me half to death...  
  
The End!!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
If you want to hear the whole song, I suggest you either rent the movie with   
Judy Garland  
or get the soundtrack or it's probably online somewhere. It's a great song! I   
would  
love feed back! I really, really, really would. I love, love, love e-mail. Do   
you see a   
pattern? Clang, clang, clang... Love, love, love... Anyway, I plan to have   
another story out   
soon. I'm thinking about writing a series but I'll see what you guys think about   
it. Maybe I'll just send in the first chapter and depending on the response I   
might send in more. I don't  
know^_^; Alrighty, until next time! Ja ne!!!!!  
  
Alcandre  
  
p.s. If you have questions as of where I got my pen name, just e-mail me and   
I'll write back.   
I've already been asked in person but I kinda figured nobody would be   
interested. But, you   
never know! 


End file.
